Truth or Dare
by To-orima Nokurai
Summary: What would it be like if the FB cast played a game called Truth or Dare? Would it be their best or worst game they ever played in their life?


**Truth or Dare**

by To-orima Nokurai and Mazumi-chan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FB… ok? If I did, Kyo and Tohru would be together…

**Author's Note:** This would be my first humor fanfic! Yes, my FIRST humor fic. Hope I don't screw this up though. Hope you enjoy it! And please R+R! 

**Another Author's Note:** By the way, this is a fic by me, Rima-chan and my friend, Mazumi-chan! She's not here in FF.net though, she's helping me with this fic. Don't kill us if you don't like the outcome!

"How the hell did we wind up here?" Kyo asked his companions.

"Probably because the authors of this fic invited us here, baka neko. " Yuki answered, holding a white envelope in his hand. "Why don't you just read your invitation instead of pestering people with your stupid questions…"

"What did you say, baka nezumi?!"

"Calm now, Kyo-kun, Sohma-kun. I'm sure the authors has a reason why she called us here." Tohru-chan said.

"Is everyone here?" Shigure asked.

"Hai." Everyone said in the bored tone. 

"What are we going to do here anyway?" Hatori asked the authors blankly.

[Rima-chan]: Oh yes, Mazumi-chan and I invited you, the FB cast, to help us in making our first humor fic.

[Mazumi-chan]: Hai, and it's called Truth or Dare!

"Uh oh" Kyo muttered.

"I don't like the sound of that." Haru said.

"Yey, we're playing a game!!!" Momiji jumped up and down in excitement. Tohru, Kisa and Kagura joined in. The others just sweatdropped, suddenly questioning themselves if this people knew about the game. Ayame and Shigure, on the other hand, have a mischievous smile pasted on their lips. 

"Wipe those smile off your face, you're scaring the others…" Hari said coldly. 

[Rima-chan]: Aw c'mon guys! Relax! This would be fun!!!

[Mazumi-chan]: Rima-chan, you have a different definition of fun…

"Hiro, Kisa and Momiji are too innocent to join the game!" Kyo protested.

[Mazumi-chan]: Why Kyo-kun, are you expecting something hentai in this fic?

Kyo just blushed in embarrassment.

"Next time, watch what you're saying, baka neko."

"Shut up!!!"

"Can we start this and get over it?!" Haru asked impatiently. "Who's first?"

[Rima-chan]: Impatient, aren't we? Are you that excited Haru?

"I just want to go home, okay?

[Mazumi-chan]: Right… *sarcastic voice*

Momiji raised his hand, "Ummm… Kisa and I doesn't know how to play the game… can you teach us how." 

Everyone, including the authors, tumbled down with sweatdrops hanging on their heads.

[Rima-chan]: *regains composture* Hai… Momiji-kun and Kisa-chan are too young to know the game anyway. Why don't you explain to them, Mazumi-chan?

[Mazumi-chan]: *sits up* Okay, the game is named Truth or Dare. The first person, who is usually the volunteer, starts the game. He/She can choose any person who is in the game and asks "Truth or Dare?"

[Rima-chan]: When you choose "Truth", You are to answer the question asked to you. You CANNOT pass or not answer the question or else…

"Or else what?" The cat asked.

[Rima-chan]: Do you want to know?  *gives Kyo an evil glare*

"Never mind…"

[Mazumi-chan]: And when you chose "Dare", you should do the person tells you. You, again, CANNOT refuse or else…

[Rima-chan]: We could worsen your current dare… *evil smile*

"Do you understand, Momiji-kun, Kisa-chan?" Tohru questioned them.

Both just nodded, seemingly excited and frightened.

[Rima-chan]: There are one rule here though…

"And that is?" Hiro looked bored.

[Mazumi-chan]: NO VIOLENCE. Sorry Akito, you cannot beat the crap out of any FB character here…

"Unfair! I am waiting for that!" Akito looked the authors… evilly.

The Jyuunishi members heaved out a relieved sigh.

[Mazumi-chan]: And Kagura, you cannot take out your anger and destructive 'affection' towards Kyo-kun…

"WHAAAT?! But what if—" Kagura protested.

[Mazumi-chan]: Sorry, rules are rules. We don't want to HURT anyone here. 

[Rima-chan]: Hai… the readers would kill us if we do that.

[Mazumi-chan]: Any questions?

"None." Again, the cast answered in a blank tone.

[Rima-chan]: Let the game begin! Who volunteers to start?

To be continued….

* * * * *

If you have any suggestions to this fic, please e-mail me at **twisted_angel045@hotmail.com** or review to submit your suggestions. Thank you.

If you like to suggest any Truth, type TRUTH space your suggestion.

If you like to suggest any Dare, type DARE space your suggestion.

à You don't have to follow this format… 

Best suggestions would be posted up! Thanks and see you next chapter!


End file.
